thnbolakfandomcom-20200213-history
Templeton Mossflower
History Early Life Templeton Mossflower was born near the town of Makapu on the prime world known as the Four Nations. Orphaned at a very young age, he always felt like he was an outcast to his peers, and he yearned for escape from the prison that was his life. His curiosity of the world around him often got him into a lot of trouble, but the elders of his village would never let him adventure very far. That is when he learned to look at things in a whole other way, to see worlds within worlds and the magic that surrounded them all. As if he were blind and now able to see, he poured through ancient books and seeked out knowledge from the shamans of his village, soaking up as much information as he could about the old magics of the land. In his quest for more knowledge he found clues to an ancient magic that lay dormant within the great mountain of Makapu. Against the wishes of the elders he ventured into the mountain to find the source of the myth which was only described as "The Key". He spent months in the caverns of the great mountain seeking out the Key, avoiding the beasts and surviving through the cold nights and fending off starvation. Until one day out of the corner of his eye he saw some runes carved into the wall of the mountain. He studied them, unable to understand what they meant, but he was still clever enough to solve the puzzle and he opened a secret passage which led him deep into the mountain. There he found an artifact that no other living being had seen for thousands of years. Before him was a large pedestal in the center of a spherical chamber, upon which a large stone key protruded as if it sat within a keyhole. Templeton's eyes grew wide and he knew that he needed this key to fulfill his dreams of power where he could go wherever he wished and do whatever it was he wanted to. A feeling of greed came over him that was so strong he does not remember actually entering the chamber, or when he climbed up onto the pedestal, but the key was there in front of him awaiting to be removed and grant him power. He placed his hands on the key and tried to pull it out of the rock, but it would not budge. He pulled harder and harder and the key stayed firmly in place, yet Templeton was not yet dissuaded. He looked closer at the key and saw that it was covered in writing hidden by a thick layer of dust. Brushing off the dust he read the words without fully understanding their meaning. "Qwayjyl berwsz tafzsylz zwaidk zyy sa es swos ef swy hlapyzz wy kayz fas xypaty o tafzsyl. Ofk qwyf uai daan efsa swy oxuzz, swy oxuzz odza daanz efsa uai." As he recited the words, unseen runes began to glow in the spherical chamber and the key began to turn within the rock. Templeton grew afraid, but was unable to stop chanting the words over and over as the key began to burn in his hands. The key clicked and came loose in his hands as he read the final words and the room grew silent. Templeton stood silently for a moment, unsure of what he had done and after a pause he sighed in relief when he thought that nothing had happened. Then a word blazed into his mind like a knife behind the eyes and he knew he had awakened something that should have been left alone - "DURAO". The room around him began to swirl with magic and in a panic he grabbed the key and fled the chamber without looking back, unaware that he had opened a gateway into the 274th layer of the Abyss. As he made his way through the tunnels and out of the mountain the ground quaked around him, he could hear the sounds of the unspeakable horrors behind him pouring through the gate. He could see the light ahead of him of the outside world, if only he could just make it outside he could call for help. He ran harder than he had ever ran before with a feeling of dread that he may never feel the light of the sun again. He tumbled out of the cave and rolled down the side of the mountain. The air was thick with smoke and the ground trembled beneath him. He looked up at the mountain and realized that it was erupting with fire and ash, and through the smoke he could see the silhouettes of the creatures that he had set loose upon his world. He did not know what to do. He had unleashed an evil and did not know how to fix it. So he hid. He ran deep into the forest, as far as he could and as fast as his feet would go, he ran until his body was too fatigued to go on. Then he found the highest tree he could find and climbed up into it and there he remained hidden for days and days. He could smell the smoke from the blazes that were started by the demons and would occasionally feel the quakes brought on by the eruptions from Mt. Makapu, and he cried and cried. He thought of all the people in his village and how they wouldn't have even known what was happening until it was too late for them. He wondered if the onslaught was swift or if they were made to suffer. This kept him awake at night and so he slept very little, and he did not eat anything for several days as his fear still overcame his hunger. Eventually he began to feel his body weakening and he knew he would have to climb out of the tree if he wanted to find food and survive. The smoke smell had all but gone and it had been several days since he heard the last erruption from the mountain. So he climbed down and cautiously made his way back to his old village. Carcerai